Teachers' Day
by mysterygirl159
Summary: Teacher's Day in the Avatar-verse. The Gaang separates to see their masters. One-shot!


**I know it's a little out of place to post things about teachers on December. I was inspired by the Teachers' Day party my school held a month ago and I CAN'T wait 'till next year to post.. :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA**

**Aang:**  
Aang smiled as he walked in the Southern air temple. The happy memories soon rushed in his mind. He remembered how he was a naughty monk and threw apple pies at his mentor, how he used to play with his friends, how he met Appa, how he invented air scooting and got his air tattoo. He remembered: Monk Gyatso.

"Monk Gyatso," Aang whispered. He missed him so much. He wasn't more than skeletons wrapped in air robes last time Aang saw him. Now, he was buried at the center of the air temple along with the other monks found.

Aang walked to where Monk Gyatso was buried and solemnly kowtowed in front of his grave. He opened his bag and started to place some fruits he bought."Monk Gyatso," Aang raised his hand and traced the cravings on the grave,"I'm Aang. I'm now fully realized Avatar." Aang paused for a while then he continued after taking a deep breath,"I felt guilty leaving the air temple. I felt miserable when I saw your body. I shouldn't have backed away from my destiny. But as guru Pathik said, I had to forgive myself and I have." Aang lit up his joss sticks.

"I left the air temple to lose you, but in return, I found new friends and new teachers. Katara, Toph, Zuko, Pakku, Zhong-Zhong.. They've taught me a lot but you were my first teacher. The one who raised me and taught me everything I know about being an air nomad. You're the one who understood and cared about me the most." Tears started to well in his eyes as Aang placed the joss sticks in front of the grave. "I've forgiven myself and I hope you have too. I'm sorry and Happy Teachers' Day, Gyatso."

Wind stared to blow as Aang kowtowed again. For a split second, Aang thought he heard someone whispered thank you as the breeze whirled around him.

* * *

**Katara:**  
"Ladidam.. Ladidam.." Katara hummed as she skipped happily to her small igloo in the South Pole.

"Gran-Gran!" Katara exclaimed when she saw an elderly woman walked out from an igloo. She ran and hugged her grandmother.

"I'm so glad to see you, Katara. You visited last month. Is everything okay? Where's Sokka?" Gran-gran interrogated her.

"Everything's fine, Gran-gran. It's Teachers' Day. Sokka has gone to see his sword master in the fire nation and I'm here to see Pakku." Her grandma laughed,"I see. He is training a bunch of kids at Sokka's old training ground."  
"Okay. See you later Gran-gran!" Katara ran off to see Pakku, her Waterbending master and her new grandfather.

"No! Whip it like this!" Pakku instructed and demonstrated a water bending move.

"I gotta pee," two boys said simultaneously .

Pakku sighed, "Who else wants to go to the bathroom?"

All of the children raised their hands and marched away. Katara remembered the exact thing happened to Sokka years ago. She could help but giggled at them.

"Katara? What are you doing here?"Pakku asked calmly.

"Happy Teachers' Day, Pakku!" Katara cheered. "I have some things for you," she said, then began scrambling her bag.

"No. Katara, no. No more foot patches. No. Give it to your Gran-gran. I'm not that old." Pakku insisted.

"Not patches, Pakku. Besides, a good grand daughter takes care of her grandfather. But as a good student, I'm giving you this," she handed a long slim tube to Pakku," It's a flute. I heard you're an awesome player. Here's some peppermint. They're sweet and refreshing, should help you a lot while yelling at your students. Oh! Here are some fragrant candles. Aang told me they help him meditate. Yup, that's all. Happy Teachers' Day Pakku!" Katta cheered once again and handed all the stuff to confused Pakku.

"Stop treating me like a child, Katara. I am your waterbending master, remember?" Pakku pouted.

Katara sighed."Fine. How about sparring a little?" she suggested.

"Now, that's what I've been waiting for," Pakku smirked and shifted his hands in a waterbending stance.

* * *

**Sokka:  
**Sokka took a deep breath as he walked on the rocky path to the grand estate in the Fire Nation. It had always been like that, Sokka often feel nervous meeting Master Piandao, the greatest swordsman he had ever known. It's like facing a strict teacher, but Piandao wasn't strict, he was just... amazing. Or Sokka was just being foolish.

He knocked on the giant door and was welcomed by Master Piandao's old servant."Are you here to see the Master?" he asked.

"Yes," Sokka replied.

"Come in. He is now painting in the yard." The servant opened the door wider to let Sokka in.

"Master Piandao," Sokka called and knelt down.

His master set down his paintbrush and turned around to see his old apprentice. "Sokka? Why have you come?"

"I.. uh..well.. I have something for you, Master." Sokka pulled out a scroll from his pocket and shoved it open. "It's a drawing and calligraphy. I worked really hard for it." Sokka announced proudly.

Master Piandao chuckled at his drawing but sighed amazed at his calligraphy.

"Well? What do you think? Don't laugh at my calligraphy. I know it sucks. I'm pretty proud of my drawing, you think?"

Master Piandao chucked and shook his head. "What an amazing talent you have there, Sokka. Not your drawing, your calligraphy." He took the scroll from Sokka and analyzed his work.

Master Piandao described Sokka's drawing: unskillful. It was two circles with two dots inside, must have been heads. There were branches from each of the circles; bodies and limbs. There were also lines from their hands; sword. It's a drawing of two men sword fighting.

The calligraphy, instead, was outstanding. It was read as: "Happy Teachers' Day, Master Piandao"

* * *

**Toph:**  
Toph walked into a cave in the Earth Kingdom. Slowly but surely she stepped in the dark. Her lips curled up in a smile as she sensed a familiar vibration of a big fury beast ahead. A badgermole. Of course it wasn't just some badgermole. It was a big male badgermole; soft, caring, and clever. It was Toph's earthbending teacher and her best friend. She used to call him Koko.

"Koko!" Toph called, half whispering so that she wouldn't startle the sleeping badgermole. She ran to Koko,"Miss me? I brought you your favorite honey."Toph said, waving a big jar of honey in the air.

Koko soon recognized the voice and stood up, licking the girl full of fondness. It stood up on its back legs and clapped its front legs twice; a badgermole's salute, then it nudged Toph gently with its snout.

Toph giggled and patted her dear badgermole's nose. "I missed you too." She bumped herself on the ground and let Koko ate the honey she brought.

"It's been a long time right, Koko?" Toph sighed. "When I first met you, I was just a little girl. And you know what? Now, I'm one of the greatest earthbenders in the world."

Koko placed himself next to Toph. It leaned on the ground and closed its eyes. Toph moved closer and stroked its forehead. Feeling contented, it roared a bit and Toph continued," I am who I am now because of you. You taught me everything I know about earthbending. I was then able to develop my own skill and invented metalbending. You never talk, but you're the greatest teacher ever. Thank you, Koko. Happy Teachers' Day."

* * *

**Zuko:  
**Zuko popped his head in the crowded tea shop in Ba Sing Se. The Jasmine Dragon was always busy. He was wearing an Earth Kingdom commoner cloth, hoping no one would know him. Alas, he was famous and too easy to be recognized. All the customers stopped chatting and stared at the aren't-supposed-to-be-here Fire Lord who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Three cups of Jasmine for table number three!" Iroh came out with his tea tray. "Fire Lord Zuko! What are you doing here?"Iroh asked, surprised.

"Let me help you, Uncle," Zuko rushed to his uncle and took the tea tray from his hands. "Table three, don't look at me like that. Today, I'm your waiter." Zuko told the perplexed customers. "Drink the tea," Zuko ordered. Iroh smiled, amused. Noises started to rose as the customers whispered and drank their tea in an overly elegant manner.

"Why exactly have you come, my nephew?" Iroh asked when the tea shop was finally closed.

"I want to take you out for a stroll and well, buy some things? Anything. It's that you've taught me a lot. The Gaang's gone to see their masters and all I could think of was you."Zuko smiled. "Happy Teachers' Day, Uncle. Thank you for everything you've done for me." Zuko gave his uncle a fire nation salute.

Unable to hold back his tears, Iroh pulled Zuko to a tight embrace and said, "Zuko, you've found your path on your own, but thank you. I'm the proudest uncle and teacher."

**Wee.. Thanks for reading!  
Don't forget to review and tell me whose part you like the best. Bye for now!  
-MG**


End file.
